


maneater

by erratichearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erratichearts/pseuds/erratichearts
Summary: maneater | măn'ē'tər | noun :a dominant woman who has many sexual partnersin which kuroo tetsurō encounters former classmate kimura ayaka but she's nothing like he remembers.[ post - time skip haikyuu!! characters, lowercase intended ]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	maneater

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this story came to my head in the shower and i literally sat down and started writing as soon as i got out LOL
> 
> this is my first time every writing something on ao3 so i'm really just hoping for the best here! 
> 
> there will be a few texting scenes but this isn't a chat!fic, i only did made it that way so it was easier to follow along with what everyone was saying without having to rush through anything (and to add some humor)
> 
> i'll include any trigger warnings that might come up in any future chapters in here, as well as random little author's notes
> 
> hope you all enjoy the first chapter:)

“i’ll see if i can get some time off but i’m not so sure, lev.” kuroo spoke into the phone, weaving through people as he made his way out of minato station and into the bustling city streets, after another unnecessarily long day of planning promotional events with his clients. 

“come on kuroo-kun! even our volleyball crazed friends are skipping practice to come to this party. you really have no excuse.”

kuroo sighed heavily, giving into his grey-haired friend.

“fine.”

“alright boring businessman-chan" lev paused to laugh at his own joke before continuing, "the ritz-carlton, this saturday at 9."

" _please_ , i'm the life of every party" lev interrupted his thought with a scoff, eliciting a smirk from kuroo, "i'll see you then, bye."

lev bid him goodbye as well before hanging up, leaving kuroo alone with his thoughts as he walked through the doors of the lobby of his apartment building, politely greeting the workers on his way to the elevator. 

the ride up to his penthouse was a peaceful one, the raven-haired man absentmindedly checking his phone every so often for incoming calls or emails from his clients.

 _"damn, it's already thursday?"_ he thought, astonished at how it was already nearing the end of the week yet he could barely recall what he had for breakfast thing morning. kuroo silently cursed his job for keeping his mind on autopilot, although he loved what he did, it consumed his entire life, making most moments seem fleeting and meaningless.

the elevator dinged, interrupting his thoughts and signalling his arrival. kuroo punched the four digit code into the keypad above the handle and paused before hearing a _click_ , pushing open the heavy door and entering his opulent apartment. 

the hardwood floors seemed colder than usual as he removed his shoes by the front door, making his way through the vast space without bothering to switch the lights on, allowing the lights and muted sounds from the city below him to flood into his home, filling him with a sense of comfort.

kuroo continued towards his bedroom, pausing to place his briefcase on the ottoman in the corner of the room before treading into the conjoined bathroom.

relief flooded his senses as the warm water ran down his naked body, the pressure of the shower head and temperature of the water soothing the slight soreness that remained in his muscles from his workout that morning. 

kuroo made his way back into the bedroom after brushing his teeth, running a towel through his wet hair and raising an eyebrow at the incessant vibrations coming from his phone. he laughed to himself as he watched an influx of notifications pour in from the group chat him and his friends had kept since their high school days. he slipped on a pair of boxers before sprawling out onto his king size bed and opening the group chat.

**VOLLEYBROS**

**k. kenma**

are you guys going to lev's party?

**h. lev**

uhhh i'd hope so

**y. morisuke**

yep!

**s. kiyoomi**

^^

**t. kei**

unfortuantely

**h. lev**

what:(

**b. kōtarō**

but tsukki you said you were kind of excited 

**h. lev**

aw tsukki:))

**t. kei**

no i didn't

**k. tobio**

AHAHA stingyshima got exposed

**k. kenma**

omg

**h. shōyō**

don't worry kenma it'll be fun:)

**k. kenma**

i'm only going cause of you shōyō

**k. tetsurō**

what about me?

**k. kenma**

i'm shocked you're even coming kuroo

**b. kōtarō**

me too. no offence kuroo, you're just always busy with work and stuff

**m. atsumu**

you never make time for us anymore :'(

**m. osamu**

shut up tsumu, you only said you were going cause there's gonna be models there

**m. atsumu**

SHUT IT SAMU. i'm going to support our dear lyovochka

**s. rintarō**

please atsumu that response was literally more fake than your hair colour

**m. atsumu**

SAMU'S HAIR IS DYED TOO WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE BEING ATTACKED????

**s. rintarō**

cause i actually like him LMAOOOOO

_s. kiyoomi laughed at this message_

**k. tetsurō**

wait, models? i thought it was just gonna be us

**h. shōyō**

god, you're more lost than tobio-chan

**k. tobio**

don't call me that, you sound like oikawa

**a. keiji**

it's a vogue launch party, lev and alisa are featured on this months cover. their faces are literally plastered on billboards all over the city. you really haven't noticed?

**h. lev**

guys, guys. no need to hype me up. we get it, i'm hot;)

_k. kenma disliked this message_

**k. tetsurō**

ah, my bad. work's been so hectic lately, i barely have time to breathe

**b. kōtarō**

we're just teasing. it'll be fun though, we haven't hung out as group in so long

kuroo stared somewhat sadly at his phone screen. he knew what his friends were saying is true, but he hadn't fully realized just how detached from reality and his life outside of work he'd actually become. 

he plugged in his phone and set it on his bedside table before slowly sinking down under the comforter, running a hand through his semi-dry hair and tugging at the roots out of frustration. kuroo closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, mentally preparing himself for another day full of meetings and outings with clients, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

***

"anyway, the shoot doesn't start until tuesday so we'll all have some time off until then."

kuroo silently rejoiced upon hearing his partner speak, stifling a smile as he noticed a similar expression on the faces of his other, undoubtedly exhausted, co-workers.

as the meeting came to an end, everyone gathered their things and bid their goodbyes. kuroo heard a few people laughing on the way out, presumably relieved that the week had finally come to an end and they now had the next 2 days to themselves. 

he checked the time on his phone as he made his way out of the office,

 _"6:12. i'll have just enough time to eat, shower, and get ready by the time i'm home"_ he thought to himself.

upon boarding the train at tokyo station, kuroo unlocked his phone and began reading through the group chat

**VOLLEYBROS**

**b. kōtarō**

so we're meeting outside of the ritz right?

**t. kei**

well duh, where else.

**h. lev**

uh oh, tsukki is grumpyyyyy

_**t. kei** left the chat_

_**b. kōtarō** added **t. kei** to the chat_

**h. lev**

i'll shut up now

**a. keiji**

i think that'd be wise

kuroo laughed at his friends' antics and shut off his phone, standing before the doors as the train came to a stop. 

***

kuroo stepped out of his porsche and handed the keys to the valet, eyes immediately widening at the sight before him. 

he couldn't even begin to fathom the sheer size of this party, slightly taken aback by the people stepping out of limousines in opulent gowns and suits being bombarded by flashing lights from the paparazzi that surrounded the entrance to the ritz. 

sure, he had been to his fair share of big parties due to his job, but this was next level.

"kuroo-san!!" he heard a familiar voice call out, allowing his eyes to scan the crowd until they landed on an all too familiar head of orange hair. kuroo let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in as he made his way over hinata, pulling him into a quick side hug as they made their way over to their group of friends.

"i got caught up in traffic, sorry guys." kuroo spoke apologetically as he rubbed the back of his neck, earning a mix of _"no worries"_ and smiles from his friends.

all except one,

"took you long enough, rooster head." kuroo smirked and brought tsukki down into a playful headlock,

"you're just excited to see me, four eyes." the blond simply scoffed as kuroo let him go, elbowing him back jokingly while flashing him a subtle smile. 

the group of men stood outside catching up for a while longer before hearing an all too familiar voice from a distance 

"you guys look so good! trying to out-dress the guest of honour or what?" lev joked, making his way over to the group.

"LEV! THE MAN OF THE HOUR!!" bokuto exclaimed, tackling the model into a hug. lev hugged him back promptly, causing the other men to smile at the owl-haired boy's antics.

"we can head inside now guys, thanks for waiting for me." the males nodded and broke out into smaller conversations amongst themselves as they followed lev through the doors of the hotel.

***

the air of wealth and excitement was undeniable upon entering the venue, eliciting all sorts of reactions from the group of friends,

"woah, kageyama look at those hanging lights! you think i could reach them if i jumped?"

"shut up, hinata. you're wearing a suit, i doubt you could even move that well right now."

"OH YEAH? WATCH ME THEN."

"shut up, both of you." muttered sakusa from under his mask.

tsukishima, kenma, and akaashi share a knowing look as they suppressed a laugh at their banter.

"say, uh, where's your sister and her hot model friends?" atsumu asks lev no-so-jokingly, to which he simply rolled his eyes.

"alisa! the guys wanna say hi!" lev calls out, much to the twin's surprise.

"n-no i was joking! we can just s-" atsumu's stuttering was cut off by suna's rather obnoxious snort,

"cat got your tongue, mr. ladies man?" atsumu slaps suna upside the head as osamu laughed at his brother and best friend's idiocy.

"shut y-" atsumu was interrupted by a feminine voice,

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ALL IN FOREVER, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!?" alisa exclaims, walking towards the group of males with outstretched arms.

she pulls the males into a group hug as best as she could, eventually going around to greet them all individually.

the group soon migrates towards the bar, a few of the guys eagerly ordering drinks so to start some sort of drinking game.

kuroo takes a sip of whiskey as he smiles to himself at the sight of his friends, trying to recall how long it had been since he felt this way. the thought of work suddenly plagues his mind as his smile subsides, making a mental note to cherish these moments as if they were his last, before he inevitably goes back on autopilot.

"i'm gonna head to the bathroom." he leans down and half-yells into kenma's ear, the music making it difficult to hear anything unless you scream.

"alright, don't get lost." the shorter boy retorts, shooting him a rare smile.

kuroo weaves through the masses of people, ultimately having to stop and ask for help after searching hopelessly for a couple of minutes.

"thank you." he tells the older woman as he makes his way in the direction she pointed him in.

as he turns the corner, he feels a smaller frame crash into his chest, instinctively reaching out for the person who had just bumped into him to prevent them from falling. the person in his arms begins to apologize profusely,

"i'm so sorry! i was trying not to trip on my dress so i wasn't paying attention to where i w-" the brunette in his arms stop speaking as her daze settles on a pair of unsettlingly familiar brown eyes. for the first time in years, kimura ayaka was at a loss for words, a light sheen of blush slowly creeping up onto her cheeks.

kuroo's mouth parts slightly in realization,

"kimura-san..."


End file.
